


'Galileo' or Stop Laughing At Me While I’m Filming (Ben Hardy Imagine)

by double_the_D16



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: Acting, Amusement, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Fanfiction, Filming, Friendship, Imagine your OTP, Male-Female Friendship, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert, laughing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 12:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17488418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/double_the_D16/pseuds/double_the_D16
Summary: Your friend, Ben is hilarious while filming for Bohemian Rhapsody movie and that makes both of you distracted. (+)





	'Galileo' or Stop Laughing At Me While I’m Filming (Ben Hardy Imagine)

**Author's Note:**

> [*Part two, "'Galileo' For The Win" now posted.*](https://meddows-theblondebastard.tumblr.com/post/182295269831/galileo-for-the-win-galileo-or-stop-laughing)

* * *

 

It was literally too hard to abstain your smile when you visited Ben on set. Everyone around was simply so nice to you, Ben’s new friends were hilarious and to have the chance to see him being completely transformed into the one and only _Roger Taylor_ from _Queen_ was beyond words as an experience and above all of that, the role fitted him so well. You would’ve skipped days at work for those kind of opportunities, which weren’t so common, but somehow, Ben had managed to invite you here to spend some time together. _Bohemian Rhapsody_ was the best thing that has ever happened to him in a long time. I mean, yeah, he was an incredible actor and you knew it very well, but for him to be part of such an important project with such dedicated cast and crew meant very much. The world, actually. You could see the excitement in him from miles away and the way he talked about every detail, the way he would call you everytime to tell you about how his day went, recreate moments and jokes made by his mates and how he would ask you to come and see with your own eyes how amazing is to do that day by day … You were so glad for him. Glad that he was having a great time and for the fact that he was living his best dreams of all. You’ve been lucky enough to be among his old friends from home, he is a special person for you because it’s been a long time since you’ve known each other. Right before graduation, when he had just started to go to University, you were there even when he got the role of Peter Beale in Eastenders. He certainly worked hard to become what he is today, even though he thinks he still has a lot more things to learn in order to feel like a real actor. To be honest, he is sometimes too insecure to admit that he ended up where he is now because he liked acting and being involved with people on the stage. He just had this passion and went on with it until it became something to be proud about.

At least, you felt very proud of him.

„ _Galileo, Galileo … Galileo, Figaroo!"_  In an attempt to muffle your laughter when you watched Ben trying to imitate Roger’s falsettos while the scene where the boys were supposedly recording Bohemian Rhapsody was being filmed, you held your palm just over your mouth. You discovered that it is almost impossible to hold back some giggles when you see him acting in this part. The script is good, no doubt, it’s just the blond haired here, and his profound skills.

„ _Higher._ ” Gestured Joe who was playing John Deacon.

„ _Jesus, how many more Galileo’s do you want??_ ” Ben bursted, deep into his role. Even so, you couldn’t stop laughing … Or half-choking-half-laughing. You knew he shouldn’t have seen you, but that was hard enough when you were behind the cameras at a decent distance from the director. Every person from the edge of the filming area was watching carefully and entertained except from you. And like it was written in the stars, Ben cought your action and the look on your face. Surely, your face was red with amusement and that was the thing that made him shot you a grin and then let out an innocent laugh. The next thing you knew was the director yelling a ‚cut’.

„Was that in the script?” The question followed. Immediately after that, you moved away from set, it was your fault for that and you didn’t want to be observed. Walking quickly past some other people responsable with the costumes and sound you ended up at a table filled with snacks brought by everyone. You grabbed a salty biscuit and ate it nervously. Some moments went by and Ben didn’t seem to be around so you tried to turn around and go back to where you were standing. Insteand of doing that, you were taken aback by his own figure which was now right behind you. He smirked in your face. Okay, so you didn’t cause that much of a trouble.

„Y/N.” He said, with a voice which didn’t inspire threat at all. „Stop laughing at me while I’m filming.”

And because you have always tried to be a devoted friend of him, an innocent expression was all you could give back in response.

„You know I’m not complaining, but they might want to kill me otherwise.”

„I’m so sorry.” You started with a short giggle. „You all were so funny and so concentrated to get it right out there. Besides, it’s even funnier that you are supposed to reach some high notes of someone who is famous for them.”

„Oh, really? Well, just so you know, I handle it pretty damn well.” Said Ben while trying to dramatically push some stands of his blonde wig from near his right cheek away. Instead of doing that, he only managed to move the wig from its perfect place on his head.

„Now you should be careful with Roger Taylor’s hair.” You noted, stopping any of his movements. „Please.”

„Don’t you worry, darling.” He teased, slowly letting a grin take over his lips. Seconds later, someone called his name from somwhere back on set, maybe. „I gotta go, but let’s grab a coffee in the lunch break. I’ll have a whole hour.”

„Sure. Why not?”

„Stay away from the set, Y/N.” He smiled at you and stepped back. When he wasn’t in your sight anymore, you shook your head being amused and then tried to come up with something you could do to make time fly.

*****

„I don’t really get why you prefer iced coffee over simple coffee. Coffee should be a hot beverage.” Sitting at a table at the cafe, you needed to answer to Ben’s foolsih question. And for the record, you weren’t planning on spending the hour he had with this kind of debate.

„Can you not?” You said, raising your eyebrows at him.

„I will never understand.” Ben continued. „So how comes that you were on set today? Was your boss in a good mood to give you a day off?”

„Well, he didn’t really give me a day off.” You trailed your own words. „I think I told him a little white lie.” You were working at a company in charge with planning different kind of events and most of your days at work were kind of full. It was either going from place to place, either making phone calls all day long. A little disturbing thing of yours was the fact that you were too dedicated in comparison with the rest of the employees and unfortunately for you, the boss had noticed. It became hard trying to find an excuse for a day off, even to explain why you were, for example, half an hour late. But you always work it out, one way or another.

„You lied to see me, as I hear.”

The guy in front of you surely knew how to turn things in his favor. Bad for him that you were already used to that, so you knew how to trick the rules.

„Yeah, I told him that a close friend of mine is in the hospital for a knee surgery.” You answered.

„Knee surgery? What kind of reason did you give him for that?”

„He fell off the bike.”

„Lame.”

„You should be grateful that I didn’t told him I was going to visit Ben Hardy on the set of Bohemian Rhapsody, not that he would’ve known you.” You shot back, taking a sip from your iced coffee.

„We all are Queen fans, Y/N, it would’ve been a thing, trust me.” Of course he wasn’t going to drop it because he’s such a proud winner. At least he acts like one.

„Okay, okay. Let’s change the subject. How was your day before me coming in and ruining your opera moment?” He tasted his warm coffee as well while answering to your question.

„Awesome. We filmed some scenes in just one take, which was pretty intense. How’s Rockie?”

Rockie was your boyfriend since college and right now, Ben just wanted to keep the conversation going by asking about him. He’s never been his type of a person and Rockie glared at him whenever the three of you would hang out. Although he never said it, he is jealous of your friend. He thinks he spends too much time in your presence and doesn’t like when you two have inside jokes which seem too much for his understanding. This is the only thing that upsets you about Rockie. He can’t tell you with who you should hang out with and with who you shouldn’t. But being your boyfriend for almost four solid years was beautiful. When there’s just you and him, he’s gentle, reserved and loving. He looks after you and speaks very fondly of you to his relatives and friends. And maybe, maybe there is _one_ more thing which keeps you settled.

„He’s fine, at work I suppose. For the record, he knows that I’m in my office right now and it should stay this way.” You looked right in Ben’s eyes after that sentence, but he seemed confused.

„Oh, so he’s still an asshole too.”

„Well, he tries not to.”

„He keeps on with being upset that we see each other from time to time and that makes him a big asshole in my eyes. We’re friends, Y/N. You should remind him that _you’re pregnant_ with his baby, at least, if he magically forgot that.” Ben’s words were a bit harsh for your ears, but he didn’t totally mean it. You can see that in his eyes when he realizes how it sounded falling from his lips.

„No, no, I- … I didn’t want to say it that way.” The subject wasn’t that flexible and easy to reach, not that you wanted to reach it. Your pregnancy with Rockie happened, as uncomfortable as you were saying or even thinking about it, as an accident. And it did scare you at first, when you were panicking around about what were you supposed to do, but eventually, you calmed down. He was happy about it, your parents were kind of shocked when you told them, Ben was … Ben almost choked on his sandwich when you decided to tell him. He was the first one to find this out and you will never explain yourself to anyone who tries to rudely point this out. No one was really calm in the first place; you were undoubtedly frightened, you cried and cried and then ate a lot because of those cravings … It was crazy to accept this change in your life, but you had support. That was really important. Ben tried his best to keep you company when you were alone and comfort you about the insecurities you had and about that _small bean_ inside of you. That’s how he called it. You are still young and things aren’t as perfect as they seem, but your final decision was to keep the baby. You couldn’t think of another option and your intention isn’t to hurt anyone. So you need to accept it and embrace it. You don’t know anything more yet, but you’ll do it. Because you know you’re not alone.

„Ben, it’s alright. You’re not rude to me.” Your voice wasn’t showing any hurt feelings or anything alike, so he shouldn’t be sorry. He’s just angry with Rockie being too possessive over you. And for the fact that he’s imagining things.

„It’s awful that you need to lie to him because he can’t simply understand.” Ben muttered, eyes glued on his coffee cup.

„I know. I guess he has to accept it, our friendship. I told him already that I’m not going to cut certain people out of my life for his love. I don’t want to fight with him. He has to be realistic.”

„Yes, exactly. Anyway, you can always count on me. Whenever you need it. For real, I’m here for you and I know that you’re going through a rough time …”

„Do not pity me, Ben, you know I hate it. I’m cool. I’ll be a cool mom.”

You should make that a badge, yeah, right.

„That’s for sure.” He smiled at you revealing his white teeth. „Hey, if you want, we are gathering at my place tonight. Rami, Joe, Gwilym, Lucy, they will be there. Would you want to come?”

„I’d like to, but I’m going out with Rockie. Sorry.”

„Don’t be sorry, it’s fine. Though we’ll be there if you change your mind. Or if he doesn’t see you sneak up.” You grinned when you heard his response. Continuing to drink your coffee, you though how much time did he have left.

„I have to be back in like, ten minutes. If you’re coming with me, promise me I will not see your face behind the cameras. I still have to pretend that I’m recording the most famous single of the 20th century. I won’t mess that up.” Nonsense, you knew he was actually begging you not to mock him or make fun of him. _Hmm,_ you thought.

„Chill out, pretty face. You already rock.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first imagine ever, posted here. I also posted it on my Tumblr account, mentioned in my Bio. I hardly know how to work with this site's settings so please, try to bear with me and be kind until I get used to it. 
> 
> And now, I guess you've already figured out the main topic of this, so I hope you enjoyed it. If I'm doing any mistake of any kind, tell me about it in the comment section. I'm always glad to learn more. 
> 
> I think this is it for now, but I'm sure that there are a lot more to come, so thanks for reading and stick around if you like. I'll be delighted to have you here, thank you so much again!
> 
> •D.•


End file.
